List of episodes
This is a list of episodes of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Season guide Episodes Season one: 2012—2013 # Rise of the Turtles, Part 1 - September 29, 2012 # Rise of the Turtles, Part 2 - September 29, 2012 # Turtle Temper - October 6, 2012 # New Friend, Old Enemy - October 13, 2012 # I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman - October 20, 2012 # Metalhead - October 27, 2012 # Monkey Brains - November 3, 2012 # Never Say Xever - November 10, 2012 # The Gauntlet - November 17, 2012 # Panic in the Sewers - December 1, 2012 # Mousers Attack! - December 8, 2012 # It Came from the Depths - December 15, 2012 # I, Monster - January 25, 2013 # New Girl in Town - February 1, 2013 # The Alien Agenda - February 8, 2013 # The Pulverizer - February 15, 2013 # TCRI - March 1, 2013 # Cockroach Terminator - March 15, 2013 # Baxter's Gambit - April 5, 2013 # Enemy of My Enemy - April 12, 2013 # Karai's Vendetta - April 27, 2013 # The Pulverizer Returns! - May 11, 2013 # Parasitica - July 20, 2013 # Operation: Break Out - July 27, 2013 # Showdown, Part 1 - August 8, 2013 # Showdown, Part 2 - August 8, 2013 Season two: 2013—2014 # The Mutation Situation - October 12, 2013 # Invasion of the Squirrelanoids - October 19, 2013 # Follow the Leader - November 2, 2013 # Mutagen Man Unleashed - November 9, 2013 # Mikey Gets Shellacne - November 16, 2013 # Target: April O'Neil - November 23, 2013 # Slash and Destroy - November 30, 2013 # The Good, the Bad, and Casey Jones - February 2, 2014 # The Kraang Conspiracy - February 9, 2014 # Fungus Humungous - February 16, 2014 # Metalhead Rewired - February 23, 2014 # Of Rats and Men - March 2, 2014 # The Manhattan Project, Part 1 - March 14, 2014 # The Manhattan Project, Part 2 - March 14, 2014 # Mazes & Mutants - April 27, 2014 # The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman - May 4, 2014 # Newtralized! - May 11, 2014 # Pizza Face - May 18, 2014 # The Wrath of Tiger Claw - June 8, 2014 # The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto - June 15, 2014 # Plan 10 - June 22, 2014 # Vengeance is Mine - June 29, 2014 # A Chinatown Ghost Story - September 12, 2014 # Into Dimension X! - September 19, 2014 # The Invasion, Part 1 - September 26, 2014 # The Invasion, Part 2 - September 26, 2014 Season three: 2014—2015 # Within the Woods - October 3, 2014 # A Foot Too Big - October 10, 2014 # Buried Secrets - October 17, 2014 # The Croaking - November 7, 2014 # In Dreams - November 14, 2014 # Race with the Demon! - November 21, 2014 # Eyes of the Chimera - January 11, 2015 # Vision Quest - January 18, 2015 # Return to New York - January 25, 2015 # Serpent Hunt - February 1, 2015 # The Pig and the Rhino - March 8, 2015 # Battle for New York, Part 1 - March 15, 2015 # Battle for New York, Part 2 - March 15, 2015 # Casey Jones vs the Underworld - March 22, 2015 # The Noxious Avenger - April 26, 2015 # Clash of the Mutanimals - May 3, 2015 # Meet Mondo Gecko - May 10, 2015 # The Deadly Venom - May 17, 2015 # Turtles in Time - August 2, 2015 # Tale of the Yokai - August 9, 2015 # Attack of the Mega Shredder! - August 16, 2015 # The Creeping Doom - August 23, 2015 # The Fourfold Trap - September 13, 2015 # Dinosaur Seen in Sewers! - September 20, 2015 # Annihilation: Earth!, Part 1 - September 27, 2015 # Annihilation: Earth!, Part 2 - September 27, 2015 Season four: 2015—2017 # Beyond the Known Universe - October 25, 2015 # The Moons of Thalos 3 - November 1, 2015 # The Weird World of Wyrm - November 8, 2015 # The Outlaw Armaggon - November 15, 2015 # Riddle of the Ancient Aeons - January 10, 2016 # Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind - January 17, 2016 # The Arena of Carnage - January 24, 2016 # The War for Dimension X - January 31, 2016 # The Cosmic Ocean - March 13, 2016 # Trans-Dimensional Turtles - March 27, 2016 # Revenge of the Triceratons - April 3, 2016 # The Evil of Dregg - April 10, 2016 # The Ever-Burning Fire - April 17, 2016 # Earth's Last Stand - April 24, 2016 # City at War - April 14, 2016 # Broken Foot - April 21, 2016 # The Insecta Trifecta - August 28, 2016 # Mutant Gangland - September 4, 2016 # Bat in the Belfry - September 11, 2016 # The Super Shredder - November 6, 2016 # Darkest Plight - November 13, 2016 # The Power Inside Her - November 20, 2016 # Tokka vs. the World - February 5, 2017 # Tale of Tiger Claw - February 12, 2017 # Requiem - February 19, 2017 # Owari - February 26, 2017 Season five: 2017 # Scroll of the Demodragon - March 19, 2017 # The Forgotten Swordsman - March 26, 2017 # Heart of Evil - April 2, 2017 # End Times - April 9, 2017 # When Worlds Collide, Part 1 - June 18, 2017 # When Worlds Collide, Part 2 - June 18, 2017 # Yojimbo - June 23, 2017 # Osoroshi no Tabi - July 30, 2017 # Kagayake! Kintaro - August 6, 2017 # Lone Rat and Cubs - August 13, 2017 # Raphael: Mutant Apocalypse, Part 1 - September 22, 2017 # Raphael: Mutant Apocalypse, Part 2 - September 22, 2017 # Raphael: Mutant Apocalypse, Part 3 - September 22, 2017 # The Curse of Savanti Romero - September 27, 2017 # The Crypt of Dracula - September 27, 2017 # The Frankenstein Experiment - October 4, 2017 # Monsters Among Us - October 11, 2017 # Wanted: Bebop & Rocksteady, Part 1 - November 12, 2017 # Wanted: Bebop & Rocksteady, Part 2 - November 12, 2017 # Wanted: Bebop & Rocksteady, Part 3 - November 12, 2017 See also * Half-Shell Heroes: Blast to the Past * Don vs. Raph * Turtles Take Time (and Space) * Pizza Friday }} *